the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Delivers the Milk
Harry Smith Delivers the Milk is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in February 2016. Synopsis Who would have thought Harry's mischief could land him with a new job? Plot The episode begins with Polly Bernard, Paul Smith and Vera Bernard-Smith coming to Harry Smith's house for tea in the garden. James Smith shows Vera his 1990s Fancy Hippos plushies - she ends up throwing up all over him and the toys, causing James to burst his nappy and run inside to the shower crying. Meanwhile Harry sneaks up on Polly and Paul, and opens a pot full of wasps he collected earlier! Polly squeals and spills her tea all over Paul, who tries to chase Harry around the garden, though he stops when Grace Smith brings a plate of cupcakes out. Harry then grabs Vera (branding her the 'Pukezooka'), aims her at a cupcake Paul takes and she vomits all over it! Paul screams. Soon Liam Smith locks Harry in the boiler room so the rest of the family can enjoy their tea in peace. Paul comments that he needs to be disciplined...by helping him with his role as a milkman tomorrow morning. Grace agrees with this, then Vera spews on the table. James returns after showering for a whole hour. At 4am, the doorbell rings and Liam wakes Harry up, explaining his work with Paul. Harry hides under the duvet - Liam rages, shoves him downstairs in his pyjamas and hurls him onto the driveway, where Paul is picking his nose. The two hop into Paul's old milk float, trundling along to Milkton at 20mph. Harry doesn't fart to entertain himself on pain of being grounded for a month. When the float finally reaches Milkton, another milk float blaring gangsta rap speeds past. Paul slams his fist on the horn, then he explains that the driver is his rival milkman Edd Edwards, who is taking over his delivery area and attracting chavs into the streets. Harry for once decides to help out, encouraging Paul to drive on and stop his obnoxious rival once and for all. They start driving down Black Horse Avenue to make their first delivery of the morning...however Edd has left milk bottles on everybody's doorsteps before them! Paul kicks a car in anger, setting its alarm off. Suddenly, Harry gets an idea; if Edd is delivering milk all around Milkton, they can take care of Northerhouse's deliveries instead! After a frustrating five minutes of trying to get Paul to understand the plan, they set off, leaving milk on nearly every doorstep in Northerhouse. Harry does a silent fart of joy. Having delivered equal amounts of milk each, Paul and Edd are ready for the decider...a race to give out milk to Winton's residents! The two milk floats trundle along again, but Edd plays loud music by The Binbag Crew and zooms along even faster! As a last resort, Harry climbs onto the back of Paul's float, eats an emergency can of baked beans he took with him and lets out one of the most enormous farts he has ever done. The float speeds at 60mph - the pair can deliver milk to everyone in Winton before Edd has the chance! Harry and Paul celebrate their victory by doing huge farts at Edd's float once he catches up. Cheering, they drive on to give the residents of Nerdton their milk; they rumble over a pothole, causing a milk bottle to fly off the float and crash into Edvard Andersson's bedroom window. Trivia *Some scenes of this episode are simultaneous with events in Edvard Andersson's Appointment. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes